


Smutember 2018 Stocking and Suspenders

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Lynncoln, Muscles, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stockings, Sweat, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Lynn has a surprise for Lincoln. Written for smutember over on tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Stocking and Suspenders

Lincoln’s jaw dropped. He had just entered his “room”, well closest. But he found his sister Lynn in nothing but red stockings and a garter belt. Lincoln could see his sister’s tone and buff nude body. Every inch of her tight muscles. Her sex kept free of hair.

“Hey Linc, ready for a workout?”

“Lynn, we can’t. Others are home.”

Lynn scoffed. “Someone’s always home. I’ll guess we’ll have to keep quiet.”

She wrestled Lincoln on to his bed; roughly pulling off her brothers clothes. When Lynn final removed his famous tighty whities, his manhood was fully erect. Lynn kissed him hard. Lincoln returned the kiss. His hands wandered, drinking his sisters lithe body. He grabbed her small breasts. He loved feeling the tiny orbs in his hands; her hard brown nipples against the palm in his hands.

Lynn pushed her brother on to his bed and took her position on top. Without warning she impaled herself on him. The room was filled with the quiet smacking sound of love making. The sibling did their best not to alert the rest of their family to their fucking.

Lincoln Lynn’s body as she bounced around on top of him, the stockings rubbing against his legs. Lincoln could see the sweat dripping down her abs. Lynn grabbed the pillow behind Lincoln’s head. His head fell back with a “Uhmp.” She pressed her face against the pillow so she could scream as she came.

Lincoln felt her walls spasm around his cock. He felt himself launch his jizz deep into his own sister.

“Lynn?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are your clothes?”

“Back in my room.”

“Than how are going to get out without being seen?”

They two spent the rest of their day in that bed.


End file.
